Scuba weights, including those which can be easily attached and detached to a belt of a diver, have been described in the prior art. Thus,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,723 describes a diving weight wherein the weight has an upwardly opening groove of U-shaped configuration in a molded weight. The belt of a diver is fitted in the groove of the weight. The belt, because of the progressively increasing width of the opening from bottom to top, is retained by the combined wedging action of the U-shaped configured groove and the binding action of the belt. The configuration of the weight is relatively complex and, additionally, the securing action is dependent upon the shape of the belt and on the groove within the weight. Accordingly, wear on the belt or into the weight can adversely influence the securing and releasing features of the weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,324 describes a ballast diver's weight and belt characterized in that the weight has a quick-release spring action. The device is relatively complex and, due to the mechanism of the weight, is either necessarily manufactured from relatively expensive components or is subject to fouling as a result of the corrosive action of sea waters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,448 discloses a diving ballast for support on a diver's belt. The diving ballast is made of a compressible and flexible material defining a block having a pair of slots provided therethrough and extending from opposite faces of the block. The slots are arranged as a continuation of each other but at different angles. One of the slots communicates with one of the surfaces of the block so that the block can be inserted on the belt of a diver. The other of the slots has a straight surface and an opposite surface bowed toward the straight surface of the other slot. The thickness of the second slot where the straight and curved surfaces are closed together at its narrowest point are slightly less than the thickness of the belt. This permits the attachment of the weight to the belt.
Other diver's weights are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,808,824 and 4,305,685.